Loose Lips
by SeverusSnape'sLady
Summary: Harry is drugged by a poorly made verituserum and is found wandering the dungeon by Snape.


**A/N: I woke up this morning with this in my head and had to jot it down before I lost it. So, I apologize if it's a little rough around the edges. As always I am just playing in J.K. Rowling's sandbox and own nothing.**

Loose Lips

Harry stumbled aimlessly down the corridor humming to himself and wondering where he was and why he was there. He giggled when he bumped into a wall and proceeded to bounce himself from one wall to the next back and forth as he imagined he was a tennis ball. "What do you think you are doing down here at this late hour, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned quickly at the sound and fell over his own feet which hadn't followed him. He landed in a heap on the stone floor and began giggling again. "Mr. Potter! I demand that you pick yourself up and explain yourself." Harry flopped backwards and proceeded to try and make a snow angel on the cold floor. "Mr. Potter!" "Oh, hello", Harry giggled again. " Can you help me up? I seem to have fallen over and it's cold down here." Snape arched an eyebrow at the impossible teen. "Are you drunk, Mr. Potter?" Harry frowned suddenly. "I don't think so... I'm not a house elf! I can hold my butterbeer...", he trailed off. Severus frowned in return before leaning down and helping the boy to his feet.

Back in his study he looked the boy over. Something was definitely wrong with him now that he could see him better in the light. Potter's robes were torn and dirty as if he'd fallen down more than once and his eyes were glassy and out of focus. Snape frowned again as he watched the boys eyes wander around his room. "What were you doing wandering the dungeons after curfew?" Harry's eyes suddenly snapped to his face and he smiled bemusedly before he frowned. "Don't know. I was heading back to the tower from the Headmaster's office when someone called me over... and then...butterbeer?...," he trailed off again. His eyes began to wander again. "Where were you at when you were called over?" Harry's eyes snapped back to his face, "Near Gryffindor tower. Didn't want to get caught by ol' Snapey." Harry giggled again before leaning forward and poking his nose. "Boop." Snape scowled darkly. "You're definitely drunk. " "Am not! I'm pretty sure you drugged that butterbeer. Why else would you be asking so many questions. Don't like girls. Can't lie to go out with you... not right." Snape arched an eyebrow as an idea began to form in his mind. "Mr. Potter, did you steal ingredients from my store cupboard?" "Nope! 'Mione, said I couldn't afford to get into any trouble and I didn't know Dobby had taken the gillyweed. I was just grateful not to have to drown."

"I believe you've been poisoned, Mr. Potter, by an ill made batch of verituserum.", Snape drawled as he began to pull out ingredients. "Figures.", Harry pouted as he lay back on the couch. "Someone's always trying to kill me... Not meant to live... Never meant to live... They all want me to die..." Snape looked up to see silent tears trailing down the teens face and frowned again. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating. Only one man wants you dead or is even trying to kill you. Who else do you suppose wants you dead?" "Voldemort, he's been trying to kill me since I was a baby. Pretty sure Dumbledore has been trying to every year. Knows I can't just watch people get hurt if I could help. Always with the tests. Uncle Vernon, he hates me. Don't know how I survived some of his attacks..." Snape looked up from his cauldron when Harry grew quiet again only to see the boy struggling to pull off his shirt. Before he could move to stop him Harry'd pulled it free and flung it from himself.

Snape moved towards the boy and knelt in front of him as he idly traced an old jagged raised scar on his stomach. "Cut me with his steak knife when I accidentally over cooked his meat. Not the worst thing that's ever happened to me tho." Severus' eyes moved over the skin before him as they took in the many scars that littered it. "What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you, Harry?" " Snape hates me too. He's trying to kill me. Don't know why he hates me, but it hurts here.", he pointed to the middle of his chest. "I'm pretty sure this pain will be what finally kills me. I'm not meant to live. Was never supposed to survive, you see. Do you know why?" Harry asked abruptly changing the subject. Definitely a misbrewed batch of verituserum. The boys thoughts were all over the place. "Why, what Harry?" Snape's fingers gently brushed over the scarred skin before him. Harry wasn't sure what he was asking. So many questions ran through his mind and tumbled from his loose lips. "Why did I survive? Why do I continue to survive? Why can't I be a normal? Why is Dumbledore torturing me with these games and bringing me back if he expects me to die? Why won't Snape give me a chance, even if only to fail? Why does he have to hate me... and why despite everything, do I have to love him?"

Severus looked up sharply at the last whispered question before drawing away. "Perhaps, these answers are better left until I have brewed the antidote." Harry sat in silence staring into the fire and lost himself once more. He jumped when someone sat down next to him after a time and then smiled bemusedly at the man before him. "Drink this, Harry. It will make you feel better." Snape pulled the young man into his side and settled back into the small couch as he waited for the potion to take affect. He didn't want him running off.

He knew when Harry had come to himself again, when he stiffened against his side. "Relax. I promise I won't bite. I believe you had some questions." Harry's body remained taut as he slowly started to remember and then he groaned as if in pain. He was going to kill Ginny when he saw her next for drugging him. "And then I have a few more of my own. ", Snape continued. "You survived, Harry because your mother loved you and it's part of the reason you continue to survive. Only her love is now joined by the love of others who have taken the time to get to know you. You'll never be normal unfortunately and that's partially my fault. Had I known that the prophecy I overheard would lead to your mother's death..." Harry who had been relaxing into his side stiffened again and Snape's voice caught in his throat. "I was young and foolish and so caught up in my own desires that I never considered the consequences for my actions until it was too late. I tried to save them. I warned them and Dumbledore when I found out my mistake, but I failed her again. I know it won't mean much to you now after everything, but I'm sorry." He passed before continuing. "It is also because of the prophecy that Dumbledore is testing you. I've tried to put a stop to it because it is foolish to train you with silly tests that you are ill prepared for To let you run around putting yourself and others in danger, but he only reminds me that it is because of me that he has to. That if the Dark Lord is to ever be defeated, that you must be ready." Harry sat quietly beside Snape as they both stared into the fire.

Harry's thoughts whirled in the silence. Moving too quickly for him to grasp any of his thoughts. Snape cleared his throat and Harry started as he was once again drawn from his mind. "I never have given you the chance you deserved to show me what kind of a person you were. I've only ever seen your father staring back at me when I looked at you. A man who took great pleasure in tormenting me as a child." He turned towards Harry and cupped his cheek, lifting his chin until he was looking into Harry's eyes. " Even when I could see her in you, I refused to let myself. I let my hatred for a dead man cloud my vision. Another thing I've come to regret this evening. Albus was right. You are not your father." His long fingers moved over Harry's torso once more as he traced the many scars littering Harry's skin. These too might as well be his fault. He idly wondered if Dumbledore knew of the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of the people who were supposed to be taking care of him. These questions were better left until later tho.

Harry sat very still unsure if he should pull away or not. He wanted to hate Snape for his revelations, but if he did then he'd be no better than the man for hating him because he looked like his father. Harry'd done enough foolish things over the years that put other people's lives at risk including his own to judge him. He could see the remorse in his eyes and hear it in his words. Despite the foolishness of it, his heart still ached for the man in front of him who's touches even now were setting something in him on fire. "You loved my mother. " It was a simple statement, but there was more to it than the words he'd spoken. Severus looked into the eyes so much like Lily's and knew that his next response meant everything. "She was... my best friend." Harry nodded and looked away. Severus' eyes took in the young man in front of him and he tried to look past what he'd conditioned himself to see. To see not James, but for the first time to see Harry.

He cupped his chin and drew his face back to look at him and gazed into Harry's very soul. He'd always been so open with his emotions. He saw the uncertainty. He saw his pain and he saw the love. Leaning forwards, never taking his eyes from his, Severus gently brushed his lips over Harry's. Harry's breath caught in his throat and then his eyes slid closed as he leaned into the kiss. Then his eyes closed too.

Fin.


End file.
